cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Markun120
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Prussian Empire edit Hey Alfred, its me Gavin, I made an edit to your nation wiki, Prussian Empire. I changed the map to a bigger, clearer version and added a map caption, I also added an English translation to your national motto. ~ Gav236 (voicemail) • (nation) Templates Hi there -- The code for the template is quite complex, and I don't recommend making it if you're not fairly advanced at editing with wikicode. If you are, just copy the code from or into a new template, and edit it to suit your nation and articles. If you're not advanced at editing with wikicode, you could just provide me with the articles you want listed on it, and I can compile the code for you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Welcome back Welcome back to the Cyber Nations Wiki! Although I was never around during your time here; I'd like to say: WELCOME BACK! Feel free to skim around and see what changed because well, many things changed. I have read your pages for a while now and I am happy to see a roleplayer back in activity. (If this is not the case, then forgive me for my overexcitement. Not much RP'ers lately. X|) --Justin (talk • ) 22:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome; it is a pleasure to see you back. And don't worry, I am under construction too. No need to be sorry, we are always growing anyways. :] --Justin (talk • ) 01:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :You have been accepted within 2 hours. Welcome to the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Question How do I join STOP? --Religion101 (talk • ) 06:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Religion101 STOP Forum Domain Problems It appears that we are currently experiencing problems with our cn-stop.tk domain, as such I have temporarily reverted the domain to http://s15.zetaboards.com/Sunshine_Treaty/. I am currently working to solve the problem ASAP, sorry for any inconvenience this causes. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 01:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC)